


Johnny v.s. His Heart

by honebune



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: But Then Panics Because of His Crush on Him, Crushes, In Which Johnny Tries to Talk to Max, M/M, this is now a what if since i wrote it bfore ed invited johnny to hunt down starchman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebune/pseuds/honebune
Summary: Feelings can be overwhelming for Johnny, especailly when talking to his crush.





	Johnny v.s. His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!!!!!! i wrote this along while ago and posted it on tumblr but!!! i thought i should post it here too!!!! on tumblr its called 'in which johnny tries to talk to max, but then panics because of his crush on him' but that titles too long so i thought of a shorter better one (i also edited it abit cause i noticed some mistakes)  
> EDIT: IDK WHY IT WAS MARKED AS EXPLICIT BUT ITS N O T

Johnny was on a mission, he was going to talk to the mvp about just who Johnny was. And Max was going to accept that this was the Johnny to Johnny, he wasnt going to stop being this Johnny and start be someone who wasnt Johnny anymore just to impress Max. No, if this was going to work, if Johnny was going have Max respect him and junk too, it had to be because he was true to HIS heart, just like he's true to his True Hearts Foreverboys.

So Johnny ran through the school, searching for Max. He was determined to tell him exactly what he was thinking and how he was feeling. He wasnt going to back down from this, hes Johnny, the roughest, toughest, BUFFEST kid in the school!!! The thought of Max not like Johnny for how Johnny he is doesnt scare him!!!! He aint scared of nothing!!!! Hes JOHNNY JHONNY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! And just when Johnnys hunt for the boy he junks seemed fruitless, he turned the corner and saw max, the currently-not-levitating boy, searching through his locker.

“MAX” Johnny yelled when he spotted Max, he ran up to him with intense determination. He skidded and slammed into the locker left of Max, causing the smaller boy to startle and drop his books.

“So,” Max said with a poorly held back smile in his voice, “did you come back to our next session already?” He turned to look at Johnny, lips pursed together with the corners of his mouth jerking up. He was clearly happy to see Johnny, even though his exhaustion from the day was even clearer. But his expression for concealed joy turned to one of pure confusion as he realized Johnny didnt have a shirt on. “Dude, what the flip? Wheres your shirt?”

Of course Johnny didnt hear this, he was still reeling from the unfairly cute face Max had just made that was making his face start to burn, the face that was SO SOFT and SO SQUISHABLE that it made his heart punch his throat and his voice to wither and die before it could for any words. Johnny, losing the hype he built up on the way to said soft and squishy boy, Johnny opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘i think your cool and want you to think im cool but not because im no longer Johnny anymore’

Instead he made nothing but a choking, wheezy sound that caused the redness of his face to spread down his neck to his shoulders.

“Johnny? Buddy? You alright there my energetic ‘foe’?” Max said, calling Johnny’s attention from his inability to properly speak, to Max. “You look like youre about to choke, do you need to go to the nurse for that? And to get a new shirt?” Max now had a raised eyebrow and a small frown on his face. His soft, squishable, absolutely adorable face and oh no Johnnys not as ready to confront all this junk hes feels towards Max as he thought he was.

“Johnny?” Max asked as Johnny’s red face got redder and Max’s masked concern grew less masked. Johnny looked like he was about to burst into flames, and he was struggling to form a single word. “Johnny, dude whats up?” Max reached out with his non-sling bound arm to grab Johnny’s shoulder.

But the moment Max’s hand made contacted with him, Johnny’s nerves went from just slightly below what he can handle to busting past that limit and forcing Johnny to take action, so he took action.

By screaming and shoving Max.

Max stumbled back with squawk, arm flailing out and managing to get a hold onto his still open locker door to prevent himself from falling to the floor, looking at Johnny with extremely agitated confusion. Johnny, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He, after shoving max in his panicked state, turned to bolt away from how overwhelmed he was. But instead of turning away from Max to the open hallway, where he would be free to flee, he turned towards the lockers he had previously slammed into, and proceeded to smash into them, stumble back and slip on the books Max had dropped, and fall to the floor. Johnny, unable to properly function in such an emotionally stressed state, decided that the next best course of action would be to curl up in a ball and continue to scream out this indescribable emotion until he felt better. This is not something he could just punch out, even though he wishes it was.


End file.
